Escape
by YuKanda
Summary: L'amore richiede sacrifici e privazioni, sopportazione e perseveranza; accettazione l'uno dell'altro, nel bene e nel male. Spesso è necessario prendere decisioni drastiche per coronare il proprio sogno. Lavi e Kanda ne erano pienamente consapevoli. Così avevano deciso di fare; avevano preso quella decisione. E se si fossero sbagliati? Se avessero invece firmato la loro condanna?


**__****DISCLAIMER****: non possiedo alcun diritto su D. Gray-man, _PURTROPPO_ è tutto in mano a quella pazza della Hoshino... Perchè, se fosse stato altrimenti... ****Il manga non sarebbe diventato un'accozzaglia informe di assurdità, e Lavi sarebbe insieme a Kanda da un bel pezzo!**

**__****ATTENZIONE****__**** YAOI******** - se non sapete cosa questa parola voglia dire, o se non gradite le relazioni uomo/uomo questa storia non fa per voi, siete avvisati! Come si dice, se non vi piace NON LEGGETE!**

******.  
**

* * *

******6 GIUGNO 2011, AUGURI KANDA!**

* * *

.  
E con il compleanno di Kanda anche quest'anno ha inizio il Festival!

Benvenuti al_LaviYu Festival_, evento giunto alla sua quarta edizione!

Organizzato dalle fan di tutto il mondo, il Festival si colloca a cavallo dei compleanni di Lavi e Kanda, iniziando il 6 Giugno, data del compleanno di Kanda, e culminando nel LaviYuu day, che è stato scelto esattamente a metà fra le due ricorrenze, l'8 di Luglio, per terminare il 10 di Agosto con il compleanno di Lavi.

Quest'anno l'evento non ha un programma definitivo, complice la morte totale del fandom e l'abbandono di massa che ne è seguito. L'unico punto fermo Italiano restiamo noi del Black Order Forum, sebbene in disarmo; chiunque voglia partecipare è libero di lasciare il link del suo lavoro (sia esso una fanart, una foto oppure una fanfiction) nel thread apposito che riunirà tutti gli omaggi fatti alla nostra coppia preferita.

Noi ci proponiamo anche quest'anno di gestire una kinkmeme week Italiana.

Trovate i dettagli della Kinkmeme Week nella pagina del forum dedicata al festival:  
LaviYuu Festival Head Quarter Italiano - ht tp : slash slash blackorder. forumcommunity. net slash ?t= 51204748  
.

La discussione in cui riunire i link dei vostri lavori la trovate qui:  
LaviYuu Submission Thread Italiano - ht tp :slash slash blackorder. forumcommunity. net slash ?t= 51204752

(rimuovete gli spazi e sostituite gli slash con la barra apposita!)

.

* * *

.

La pesca nel fondo del mio Hard Disk continua XD  
Ecco un altro esempio, questa storia dormiva nel fondo delle mie cartelle dal Novembre del 2009... Aspettava di diventare un capitolo avanti nella trama di una mia long, che, alla fine, è morta dov'era. Così, visto che ormai le probabilità di usarla come era nata si avvicinavano allo zero assoluto, l'ho resuscitata trasformandola da AU in In Universe.  
E questo è il mio secondo e ultimo (per quest'anno) regalo di compleanno per Kanda.

.

* * *

.

_**ESCAPE**_

.

La luce dei lampioni illuminava i passi stanchi con cui si avvicinava all'appartamento che da poco più di una settimana era diventato la sua nuova casa. Sospirò.

Solo sette maledetti giorni e già odiava profondamente quel posto. Sollevò lo sguardo sulle fiammelle nelle teche dei lampioni che rischiaravano la strada, tremolanti nonostante le pareti di vetro fra cui erano racchiuse.

Un rumore improvviso interruppe il flusso dei pensieri che gli s'agitavano nella mente e il giovane, capelli scuri e lineamenti orientali, si voltò indietro, per la decima volta quella sera: nessuno. Eppure avrebbe giurato...

Scosse il capo come a voler scacciare un'immagine sgradita dalla sua mente agitata, riprendendo a camminare con passo spedito.

Lasciare l'Ordine Oscuro così, su due piedi, il dovere di Esorcisti, la loro vita... per rimpiazzare il tutto con quel surrogato. Perché Lavi gli aveva detto che non avevano altra scelta. Perché il loro segreto era considerato un crimine. Allora si erano finti morti, avevano abbandonato tutto ciò che conoscevano per poter stare insieme. Avevano rinunciato alle loro Innocence, lasciandole fra le rovine dell'ultima battaglia cui si erano trovati a prendere parte.

Perché, come se non fosse abbastanza, ora il bersaglio di quelli che prima chiamavano compagni erano proprio loro. Perché era certo che non sarebbe durata, quell'assurdo piano di fuga non poteva in alcun modo funzionare, nessuno avrebbe creduto alla messa in scena della loro morte.

Nemici e amici si sarebbero ben presto messi sulle loro tracce. Li avrebbero trovati. Li avrebbero uccisi. Ne era sicuro.

I Crow li avrebbero ripresi. E non ci sarebbe stata alcuna pietà, nessun perdono per le colpe di cui si erano macchiati. Tradimento... sodomia...

Il suo viso si contrasse mentre il pensiero di quell'ultima parola gli attraversava la mente.

Si fermò un istante davanti al portone del grande palazzo barocco dall'aspetto fatiscente che era la sua destinazione, guardandosi intorno con sospetto prima di decidersi ad infilare la chiave nella toppa: nessuno. Eppure quella maledetta sensazione non se ne andava. Entrò in fretta, infilandosi subito nell'ascensore (1), senza accendere la luce nella lampada ad olio dell'androne, come un ladro.

La cabina, di rete metallica traforata, traballò quando la fune cui era sospesa iniziò a tirarla verso l'alto. Il giovane si aggrappò d'istinto alle maglie di ferro; era tutto così diverso dai marchingegni portentosi che era abituato ad usare nella sede dell'Ordine Oscuro, non sarebbe stato facile adattarsi alla nuova vita da persone normali.

.

.

- Yuu? Sei tu? - una voce familiare lo chiamò non appena udì il rumore della porta che si apriva.

Il giovane orientale la richiuse con irritazione, rivolgendosi aspramente al compagno, che fissava l'ingresso della sala comodamente sdraiato su un divano liso e malamente rattoppato.

- Chi diavolo vuoi che sia? Ci viviamo solo io e te qui! - rispose varcando la soglia ed entrando nel raggio visivo. - E non dovresti urlare così il mio nome.

- E come dovrei chiamarti? Kanda? Credevo fossimo giunti ad un accordo molto tempo fa in proposito. - obiettò l'altro giovane, scostando una ciocca di capelli rossi dal suo occhio sano per coprire quello cieco, in quel momento privo dell'usuale benda nera che lo nascondeva alla vista.

Colui che era appena stato identificato come Kanda Yuu roteò gli occhi, versandosi distrattamente qualcosa da bere, quindi fissò il suo interlocutore con aria grave, l'espressione contrariata e la fronte aggrottata, anche se la sua voce appariva calma quando rispose.

- Lavi. - disse in tono forzatamente neutro. - Smetti di giocare, sai benissimo a cosa mi riferivo. È pericoloso gridare ai quattro venti i nostri veri nomi, lo sai tu e lo so io. Quindi piantala di urlare ogni dannata volta che rientro!

Il giovane non rispose, limitandosi a scrutare gli occhi di Kanda, cercando di carpire la vera ragione di tanta inquietudine. Quest'ultimo serrò la mascella, sostenendo quello sguardo in silenzio. Allora Lavi si alzò dal comodo giaciglio, lentamente, raggiungendo Kanda, intenzionato ad abbracciarlo, ma con suo sommo disappunto questi lo scansò, vuotando d'un sorso il contenuto del bicchiere per poi abbandonarlo sul tavolo adiacente e voltandogli le spalle di proposito.

- Yuu? Che succede? - il tono di Lavi, la voce leggermente incerta, tradiva un velo di paura.

- Che succede? - ripeté Kanda tra i denti quasi con odio, tornando bruscamente a fronteggiarlo. - Siamo qui, in una cittadina sperduta di provincia, _nascosti_ come codardi, _braccati _come prede qualunque da quegli stessi bastardi che eravamo soliti combattere a testa alta. Forse anche i nostri stessi alleati ci stanno dando la caccia... e _tu _mi chiedi _che succede_?

Un sorriso. _Quel_ sorriso, comparve sulle labbra di Lavi, luminoso, comprensivo, irresistibile, come sempre. La luce nello sguardo di lui, così intensa, così profonda, ipnotica. Lavi riusciva sempre a trovare il lato positivo in tutto, a trasformare con la sua gioia di vivere qualunque situazione in qualcosa di sopportabile; aveva sempre da offrire la soluzione migliore. Kanda si era fatto conquistate proprio da quello. Ma questa volta era certo che non avrebbe funzionato.

Lavi si illudeva.

- Yuu. - disse il giovane, mantenendo fermo sulle labbra quel sorriso gentile. - Capisco che per te sia difficile vivere come una persona normale, con le nostre forze soltanto, ma è il solo modo che abbiamo di restare insieme, lo sai anche tu. Prima o poi ci avrebbero scoperti, e allora sì che sarebbe stata morte certa. - sincero. Il suo sguardo era assolutamente sincero. Kanda fremette appena, sforzandosi di sostenerlo. - Ci credono morti, Yuu. Tutti quanti loro. Funzionerà, vedrai. Abbi fiducia per una volta.

Lavi cercò di posargli le mani sulle spalle, ma Kanda ancora una volta lo respinse, sottraendosi al tocco di lui.

- _CHE_. Stronzate. - sibilò, colpendo quelle mani con le proprie e indietreggiando di un passo. - Bookman ci sta già cercando, vero? _Lui _non si lascerà mai ingannare dalla tua patetica messa in scena.

Lavi trattenne il fiato: Yuu sapeva? Credeva di avergli nascosto con perizia l'alterco con Bookman, il fatto che il vecchio si fosse accorto della loro relazione. Il fatto che aveva dovuto confessargli tutto. Credeva che Yuu non si fosse reso conto che, se lui aveva insistito per scappare, era stato proprio per quella ragione.

- Sì. Bookman sa tutto. - ammise infine; se Yuu già ne era al corrente, negarlo ancora diventava piuttosto inutile. - Ma sono stato molto chiaro con lui riguardo noi. Sa anche che non rinuncerò mai a te. Non ci cercherà.

- No? Sei l'unico _erede_ che ha! Siamo condannati! - esplose Kanda, allargando le braccia e poi colpendo l'aria con il pugno, come se in tal modo potesse liberarsi della morsa che gli stringeva il cuore. - Se il vecchio ci cerca, anche i Crow lo staranno facendo. E se loro lo sanno, lo saprà anche il Conte. - rise sommessamente, coprendosi il volto con l'altra mano, una risata cupa ed amara, quasi paranoica, come quando sull'Arca aveva realizzato che sarebbe stato inghiottito dal suo crollo.

Ricevette in cambio uno sguardo triste, ma non rassegnato.

Lavi capiva. Capiva che per Yuu era inaccettabile nascondersi così; guardarsi continuamente intorno chiedendosi se la persona che ti sta incrociando, o quella immediatamente dietro, possano essere Akuma che ti abbiano in qualche modo riconosciuto. Se l'uomo che è uscito dalla bettola all'angolo, voltando nella tua stessa direzione, ti stia seguendo o se la carrozza che t'è appena sfrecciata davanti voleva investirti di proposito.

- Ce la caveremo. Qui non è poi così terribile in fin dei conti. - il giovane tentò di abbozzare nuovamente un sorriso, per non far capire al compagno che anche lui aveva dei dubbi sulla loro sicurezza.

- Certo. - Kanda sbuffò, esasperato dall'incredibile fiducia di Lavi nelle cose. - Guardati, Lavi! Il futuro Bookman è finito a fare il garzone in una libreria, e il prode Esorcista Kanda Yuu è ora l'aiutante di un droghiere!

- Credevo che odiassi il tuo destino di Esorcista. - affermò Lavi, bloccando il pugno che gli si abbatté contro, seppure senza convinzione alcuna, dopo che lui ebbe pronunciato quelle parole; così come senza convinzione era stata la sua affermazione. Nonostante tutto, Yuu era fiero di essere un Esorcista.

Odiava l'Ordine Oscuro, ciò che rappresentava, ciò che perpetrava contro i suoi stessi membri. Ma non la missione che gli Esorcisti portavano avanti.

Kanda lo stava guardando come se lo vedesse per la prima volta, gli occhi leggermente dilatati per lo stupore. Lavi lesse su quel viso teso e pallido che Yuu pensava non avesse mai capito niente di lui. Quando poi il giovane si prese la mano sinistra nell'altra, nervosamente, tormentandosi una delle dita, il cuore gli saltò un battito. Kanda aggrottò le sopracciglia, come se riflettesse sul da farsi, quindi si sfilò l'anello che aveva al dito, lasciandolo cadere davanti a sé.

- _TCH._

- Oh. - Lavi fissò mestamente l'oggetto rimbalzare sul pavimento. - Yuu... Capisco le tue ragioni. So quanto ci tenessi a restare, a continuare ad essere un Esorcista. A vivere in quel posto. Perché è dove ci siamo conosciuti e innamorati. Perché è dove abbiamo deciso di stare insieme e ufficializzare la nostra relazione a dispetto di tutto, con quell'anello che hai con tanta noncuranza gettato in terra. - disse; si chinò a raccoglierlo e l'osservò per un attimo, prima di infilarlo accanto al proprio.

C'era una ragione precisa se avevano scelto quel sottile motivo celtico, con incastonate, ad intervalli regolari, quattro piccole pietre rettangolari color del sangue: il coraggio e la forza spirituale che si diceva quella particolare gemma, il Diaspro Rosso, potesse infondere. Coraggio di cui avrebbero avuto disperato bisogno per affrontare le difficoltà che la loro unione portava con sé.

Lavi posò le labbra sugli anelli, continuando ad osservare di sottecchi il giovane davanti a lui; Kanda distolse lo sguardo, ignorando la sua reazione e le parole di conforto.

- Quello che c'è tra noi è considerato Peccato Mortale e quell'anello che mi hai dato potrebbe diventare la nostra condanna a morte da un momento all'altro, persino qui! - ammonì tetro. - Ci osservano. Questa gente è bigotta e sospettosa, quanto ci metteranno a capire? A denunciarci? - si forzò a mantenere ferma la voce e tornò a fissare il viso di Lavi. - Noi non possiamo vivere una vita normale, non lo potremo mai!

Tra i due giovani calò il silenzio. Lavi avvertiva la tensione nell'aria, quasi palpabile, opprimente. Un'ombra che era scesa fra loro, implacabile, che si portavano dietro da quando avevano iniziato quella folle fuga. Leggeva chiaramente sul volto di Yuu che qualcosa lo torturava, eppure lui si rifiutava di parlarne. La routine dei giorni passati li aveva come inghiottiti, ma c'era qualcos'altro che gravava su di loro con tutto il suo peso: lo spettro della colpa.

Quanti morti avevano sulla coscienza per aver abbandonato il loro dovere di Esorcisti, per aver ceduto al proprio egoismo, infischiandosene del destino del mondo e della guerra in corso contro il Conte del Millennio? Avrebbero dovuto impedirgli di portare a compimento il progetto di eradicare l'umanità dalla Terra, invece stavano scappando.

E poi Yuu. Non era più lo stesso dal giorno in cui avevano finto la loro morte lasciando l'Ordine Oscuro per sempre. Era tornato scostante, silenzioso, e soprattutto lo evitava. Non aveva più voluto dormire con lui dal giorno in cui erano partiti, e quando credeva di non essere notato gli rivolgeva delle occhiate piene di amarezza, come se gli avesse fatto qualcosa che l'aveva ferito profondamente.

Ciò nonostante, continuava a seguirlo e a restare con lui.

- Yuu? - il giovane non rispose; si limitò a sbuffare, mentre con una scrollata di spalle s'infilava nel bagno. Quando ne uscì, già in pigiama, Lavi non poté far altro che osservarlo prendere nuovamente posto sul divano, come aveva fatto ciascuna delle notti passate da che erano arrivati in quella città.

Si concesse anche lui un bagno, prima di prendere possesso del letto. Non riusciva a capire.

.

.

Lavi si svegliò in piena notte, coperto di sudore, e subito mosse il braccio a cercare Kanda, incontrando il vuoto, ricordandogli che non dormiva più con lui. Sospirò, alzandosi per versarsi un bicchiere d'acqua, ma non appena fuori dalla camera si trovò di fronte la sagoma di Yuu, attaccato alla finestra. Il giovane scrutava con sospetto fuori, l'espressione tirata, scuro in volto, ma non si capiva se cercasse conforto nella luce della luna oppure contemplasse la strada sottostante.

- Yuu? - chiamò, incerto; proprio in quel momento si udì un suono bizzarro, quasi qualcosa stesse vibrando, provenire dalla sua valigia, accanto al letto.

- L'hai portato con te nonostante tutto, eh? - lo rimproverò aspramente il giovane alla finestra, distogliendo gli occhi dal cielo notturno e fissandoli in quello di Lavi con aria inquisitoria. - Il tuo Golem.

- Già. Ecco, io... - Lavi si grattò la testa, imbarazzato.

- Che ordini hai ricevuto dal vecchio, dunque? - chiese Kanda in tono freddo, quasi distratto, riprendendo a scrutare fuori della finestra. - Quando arriva?

- Non crederai che io... che il vecchio Bookman... - Lavi improvvisamente comprese e il suo unico occhio si spalancò a dismisura per lo shock. Yuu pensava che lui lo avesse tradito? Che Bookman li avesse sacrificati entrambi per i segreti dell'Ordine Oscuro? - È il mio mentore, mi ha cresciuto, non farebbe mai una cosa del genere a me! - protestò, afferrando Kanda per le spalle in modo da costringerlo a voltarsi verso di lui e riportarne l'attenzione sul proprio viso.

Il giovane non si sottrasse, però si liberò con decisione delle mani che lo stavano trattenendo.

- Lavora per _loro_ Lavi! Il vostro clan non guarda in faccia a nessuno, vi hanno sacrificati una volta, _vendendovi_ all'Ordine Oscuro in cambio di informazioni, che garanzia hai che ora non vogliano chiuderti la bocca per proteggere i loro segreti? - esplose, esasperato. - E tu? Tu, da che parte stai?

- Anche se sono un Bookman, non ho nulla a che fare con la gente che il mio vecchio serve con tanto zelo. - ribatté Lavi, quasi con sdegno; come poteva essere che Yuu dubitasse di lui? Che lo credesse coinvolto con chi li voleva morti? - Ho scelto di essere un Bookman e non lo rinnego; poi sono diventato un Esorcista, e nemmeno questo rinnego. Ma più di tutto, non rinnego di essermi innamorato di te. - ammise; scrutò l'espressione sul volto di Yuu, leggendovi incertezza. - Il Golem... l'ho portato perché, se dovessimo vederci perduti, so che Komui ci aiuterebbe a qualunque costo. - il sospiro che sfuggì dalle labbra di Kanda gli fece sperare di essere stato creduto; lo abbracciò stretto a sé, tuffando il viso fra i capelli di lui.

Kanda si irrigidì subito, ma non lo respinse. Aprì la bocca per chiedergli perdono di aver sospettato di lui, però quel 'Mi dispiace' non volle uscire e il giovane la richiuse, deglutendo a vuoto. Riprese fiato per fare un secondo tentativo, ma Lavi lo anticipò, evitandogli di costringersi nell'impresa.

- Ti spaventa l'eventualità di poter morire? - gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

Kanda scosse il capo con decisione, un'ombra di dolore appena intuibile nel profondo dei suoi occhi scuri.

- No. - lo sguardo che gli rivolse era carico di significato. "Che_ tu _possa morire. Ecco cosa mi spaventa." Tuttavia, non pronunciò quelle parole.

- Sono io, vero? - mormorò Lavi, e la sua era una constatazione di fatto.

Non ottenne risposta a quell'interrogativo; ma non ne aveva alcun bisogno, _sapeva _fin troppo bene che era così anche se Yuu non lo avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce. Gli mise in mano l'anello.

Kanda l'osservò per un attimo sul palmo, prima d'infilarselo di nuovo al dito. - Dobbiamo andarcene di qui. - disse poi semplicemente, come se fosse tutto già deciso. Il suo interlocutore scosse il capo, ma lui non gli dette il tempo di obiettare. - Ci sorvegliano. Li ho visti. Ci hanno trovati.

- Sei sicuro? - chiese immediatamente Lavi, appiattendosi dall'altro lato della finestra e scandagliando la strada sottostante.

L'altro si limitò ad annuire e lui sentì un brivido gelido corrergli lungo la schiena quando gli indicò un punto nella strada sottostante: anche Lavi lo vide. L'uomo che si nascondeva nel vicolo, sporgendosi di tanto in tanto a sbirciare verso la loro finestra.

Non sembrava un membro dei Crow, e nemmeno un Noah; però, forse era un Akuma nella sua forma umana, chi poteva dirlo? E il Golem si era attivato da solo, comunicando di certo la loro posizione al Quartier Generale. Se non li avevano trovati ora, li avrebbero sicuramente raggiunti di lì a poco.

Senza aggiungere altro, Lavi si precipitò a riempire la propria valigia, subito imitato da Kanda. Dovevano cambiare nuovamente città. Quante altre volte sarebbe successo? Avrebbero continuato a scappare e nascondersi per sempre? No, solo finché non li avessero presi e uccisi, sottolineò amaramente una vocina nella mente di Kanda.

.

.

Uscire dalla porta principale era fuori discussione, non avrebbero fatto un passo che chi li spiava gli sarebbe saltato alla gola come un cane rabbioso, chiunque fosse. Non avevano altra scelta che calarsi da una finestra del lato opposto, sperando che non fosse sorvegliato anche quello.

Quando raggiunsero il tetto e si affacciarono con circospezione sul retro la situazione appariva del tutto normale, nessuno s'intravedeva nel buio dei vicoli fra le altre case o alle loro finestre.

Rassicurati, si calarono nel balcone più vicino e da lì in quello sottostante, finché non guadagnarono la strada. Scrutando tutt'attorno con sospetto, si scrollarono gli abiti, rassettandoli alla meglio.

Entrambi i giovani nascondevano il proprio aspetto sotto una sovrabbondanza di vestiario. Lavi copriva i suoi fiammeggianti capelli rossi con uno di quei berretti piatti che sembravano un'omelette, con la parte posteriore aderente alla nuca e il davanti afflosciato a coprire quasi del tutto la tesa; Kanda aveva radunato la lunga chioma corvina sotto un berretto di lana da marinaio semplice, la cui visiera, ben calcata sulla fronte, gli schermava gli occhi proiettando un'ombra scura. Gli abiti stropicciati, pantaloni di una stoffaccia marrone scuro e camicia sciatta di un bianco ormai sporco, giacca un paio di taglie più grande che uno dei due teneva buttata su una spalla, conferivano loro l'aspetto di portuali in libera uscita.

Si guardarono, annuendo l'un l'altro, e Kanda s'infilò nel vicolo più vicino, seguito dappresso dal compagno.

Dopo una decina di minuti che percorrevano la città a caso, si fermarono sotto un arco poco illuminato, per essere certi che non li stessero già seguendo; Lavi mugugnò qualcosa trafficando con il suo Golem, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia e uno sbuffo seccato, seguiti dalla solita, familiare imprecazione.

- Piantala! - Kanda afferrò il marchingegno dalla bizzarra forma di pipistrello, costringendo l'altro a guardarlo in viso. - Se vuoi portarlo come assicurazione, bene, ma fa' in modo che resti spento o sarà del tutto inutile per noi scappare.

Lavi annuì, e ripose il Golem nella valigia, prendendo la mappa della zona che teneva in una delle tasche interne. - Dove andiamo?

Kanda indicò un punto più a nord rispetto alla città dove si trovavano e il compagno di viaggio approvò la destinazione con un accenno di sorriso.

- Entriamo in quella bettola laggiù, di sicuro rimedieremo un passaggio su qualche carro. - propose, mentre Lavi ripiegava la mappa e la faceva svanire di nuovo nei meandri dei suoi vestiti.

Il giovane annuì di nuovo, incamminandosi questa volta per primo verso la destinazione indicata.

.

.

Come previsto, non fu affatto difficile trovare qualcuno che andasse nella loro stessa direzione disposto a caricarli nel retro del suo carro. In quel modo il viaggio sarebbe proseguito senza intoppi, stato relativamente comodo, ma soprattutto segreto, grazie alla protezione del carro coperto.

Viaggiarono tutto il giorno successivo, grati per le soste brevi e in posti isolati che faceva il loro benefattore; si adoperarono per ricambiare il cibo e l'acqua che l'uomo gli offriva aiutandolo con i cavalli ed a custodire il carro.

Kanda si era preoccupato di usare una benda medica per coprire l'occhio cieco di Lavi, in modo da confondere un po' le acque facendo credere che il problema fosse recente, anche se avrebbe comunque continuato ad attirare l'attenzione su di loro. Verso il tramonto, avevano percorso una notevole distanza e la prima cittadina sul loro percorso era in vista; sollevati, entrambi iniziarono a rilassarsi un poco, soprattutto perché non avevano notato alcun segno di essere seguiti.

- Yuu, che ne diresti di fermarci qualche giorno qui? Sembra un bel posto. - disse ad un certo punto Lavi, cercando di apparire sereno. Kanda non rispose, continuando a fissare la strada. - Lo vedo che sei esausto, sono praticamente due giorni che non chiudiamo occhio... Fermiamoci qui almeno per la notte, vuoi? Abbiamo entrambi bisogno di dormire. - accompagnò quell'ultima affermazione con uno dei suoi radiosi sorrisi, posando la mano sulla spalla del giovane.

Questi sbuffò leggermente, distogliendo appena la sua attenzione dal panorama che si intravedeva dall'apertura posteriore nella copertura del carro.

- E va bene. Ma non darai il mio nome. - acconsentì riluttante. Lavi annuì più volte, cercando di sembrare serio e fallendo miseramente. - Idiota. - aggiunse poi alzando gli occhi al cielo e si appoggiò pesantemente alla sponda del carro, ignorando la risata argentina di Lavi.

.

.

Ringraziarono l'uomo che li aveva portati fin lì e si fermarono sul retro della prima locanda che incontrarono, indecisi su come presentarsi al padrone.

Mentre Kanda cercava di sbirciare dentro con circospezione per valutare quanti avventori ci fossero, Lavi gli tolse a tradimento il berretto liberandone i capelli, che gli ricaddero con movimento fluido sulle spalle e dietro la schiena. Il giovane si voltò di scatto, stupito, trovandosi di fronte, al contrario di quello che si aspettava, il volto serio del suo compagno.

- Che diavolo...! - ruggì, allungando la mano per riprendersi il cappello. - Che intenzioni hai, non è il momento di fare l'idiota!

Lavi per tutta risposta lo allontanò dalla sua portata infilandoselo in tasca, ignorando l'occhiata furiosa che ricevette per quel gesto; quindi tirò fuori dalla valigia una delle loro mantelle da viaggio, drappeggiandogliela attorno alle spalle.

- Ti prego, resta in silenzio e lascia parlare me. Solo per questa volta. - disse con voce dolce ma colma di apprensione. - So quanto ti disturba, però è meglio se... - iniziò a spiegare, senza riuscire a concludere nemmeno la prima frase che Kanda lo zittì con un'imprecazione secca.

- _CHE_. Fa' come ti pare. - sibilò a denti stretti. - Ma se dici qualche idiozia...

- Nessuna cosa stupida, promesso! - esclamò Lavi a mani giunte. - Fidati.

Kanda sospirò, scuotendo la testa rassegnato, e lo seguì all'interno del piccolo albergo.

A conferma dei sospetti che nutriva, Lavi lo presentò come la sua _fidanzata_, registrandolo con un nome da donna, cosa per cui Kanda si ripromise di fargliela pagare non appena quella faccenda fosse conclusa. Per ciò aveva insistito che nascondesse com'era vestito sotto la mantella e sciogliesse i capelli!

- Buonanotte, miss Yuka. - sentì dire al tipo della reception con un tono viscido e pieno di allusioni, mentre salivano in camera.

.

.

Lavi si svegliò di soprassalto in preda ad un improvviso senso di gelo e non trovò Yuu accanto a sé. Una sgradevole sensazione di déjà vu lo assalì; il suo sguardo corse subito alla finestra, davanti alla quale si stagliava una sagoma a lui assai familiare.

Da quando avevano abbandonato l'Ordine Oscuro, non passava notte che non pescasse Yuu perso a scrutare il cielo notturno, come un prigioniero che aneli alla libertà dalla sua cella. Credeva che dopo essersi lasciati alle spalle il loro ruolo di Esorcisti avrebbero dimenticato il passato e iniziato una nuova vita insieme; che sarebbero infine stati felici.

Evidentemente, per qualche oscura ragione Yuu non lo era, al contrario di lui. Si era pentito di aver seguito i propri desideri? Qualcosa gli diceva che era così.

Lavi sospirò, scostando da un lato le lenzuola e alzandosi silenziosamente per affiancare il giovane nottambulo che fissava la luna.

- Yuu, smetti di passare la notte attaccato alle finestre sbirciando in strada, stai diventando paranoico. - disse piano, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

- _TCH_. - echeggiò nell'aria. La figura in controluce si voltò appena, scoccandogli un'occhiata seccata, e Lavi sospirò ancora, rassegnato.

- Cos'hai visto stavolta? - sussurrò, cingendogli la vita con il braccio. Kanda scosse il capo. - Bene, se è tutto tranquillo torniamo a letto, eh? - di nuovo non ottenne risposta, ma una mano si unì alla sua, accettando l'abbraccio.

Kanda aveva distolto del tutto lo sguardo dalla finestra e ora fissava intensamente il suo volto, tanto che Lavi non poté resistere all'impulso di unire le loro labbra, dolcemente, lentamente, come se volesse essere certo di non sprecare un solo istante, di assaporare Yuu appieno, senza tralasciare nulla.

- Non riesco ad abituarmi. - disse Kanda appena si separarono. - Mi sento... vuoto. L'unica cosa che so fare è combattere. Ho sempre sognato una vita normale, ma ora che la sto vivendo, non è come l'immaginavo. Io...

Lavi lo strinse più forte a sé, tirando a metà una delle tende per schermare in parte la luce lunare.

- Sei deluso? - chiese sommessamente. - Pentito di avermi seguito?

- No, però... - Kanda scosse piano la testa. - Siamo costantemente in fuga, ci nascondiamo come topi, ogni faccia che ci guarda potrebbe essere un Akuma... o un Crow. - si sentiva in trappola, prigioniero. Credeva che andando via con Lavi avrebbe finalmente avuto la sua libertà, invece era semplicemente passato ad un altro tipo di prigionia. - Io sono abituato a combattere, non a fuggire codardamente! Non ad essere disarmato. - confessò, a voce così bassa da essere quasi inudibile.

Oh, era quello il punto. Aver dovuto abbandonare Mugen. Lei, la sua Innocence, aveva sempre fatto parte della sua vita, a lei s'era sempre aggrappato per dare un senso a ciò che era. Essere costretto a lasciarla... Lavi comprendeva come potesse sentirsi.

Sognare tanto a lungo di potersi sottrarre ad una vita fatta solo di battaglie e, una volta che il sogno si è avverato, scoprire di dover scendere a compromessi per lui inaccettabili.

Gli prese il viso fra le mani, forzandolo con dolcezza a guardarlo nell'unico occhio. Sorrise, posandogli un bacio sulla fronte.

- Credevo che fosse mio il ruolo del sognatore, in cerca la sua strada al chiaro di luna; sai che la punizione per questo è di scorgere l'alba prima del resto del mondo, Yuu? - disse, ridacchiando sommessamente; quindi gli intrecciò una mano fra i lunghi capelli, neri come pece fusa.

Kanda s'irrigidì fra le braccia che lo stringevano, restando per un attimo senza parole; Lavi si faceva gioco di lui, come se non avesse preso affatto sul serio la confessione che gli era costato così tanto fare! Assolutamente tipico di lui, cercare di sdrammatizzare sempre e comunque, una delle cose che più lo irritava di Lavi. E anche una di quelle che amava di più.

- Idiota. - sibilò, cercando di darsi un contegno spingendolo via da sé e ottenendo invece che l'altro ridesse ancora di più, accasciandosi su di lui per nascondere le lacrime che gli erano salite agli occhi dopo lo sforzo (fallito) di trattenersi.

Stava per cedere alla tentazione di strangolarlo mentre gli inveiva contro, ma non fece in tempo a muovere neanche un muscolo che Lavi lo baciò di nuovo, mandando a farsi benedire tutti i suoi propositi di vendetta. Stavano pian piano scivolando verso il letto quando un rumore di zoccoli li fece quasi sobbalzare e in men che non si dica erano di nuovo appostati da un lato della finestra, appena dietro la tenda mezza tirata: due uomini a cavallo si avvicinavano alla locanda con fare circospetto. Legarono i loro destrieri alla sbarra di legno antistante l'ingresso e poi, guardandosi intorno, infilarono subito la porta.

Entrambi i giovani si appiattirono di riflesso contro la parete, continuando a fissare la strada sottostante. Kanda riconobbe i cavalli, li aveva visti superare il carro sul quale viaggiavano, parecchie ore prima che raggiungessero la cittadina in cui si erano fermati: li avevano già ritrovati? Le sue dita si strinsero spasmodicamente al braccio di Lavi, lo sguardo che cercava l'unico occhio di lui, tentando di comunicargli con quello soltanto cosa lo turbasse così tanto dello spettacolo cui avevano appena assistito. Indicò fuori, e Lavi annuì. Senza dire una parola si rivestirono in fretta, sgattaiolando all'esterno dall'uscita di servizio.

All'angolo della strada dietro quella in cui erano sbucati intravidero un carro che si preparava a partire; s'avvicinarono con prudenza, riconoscendo nel conducente, appena furono in grado di vederlo bene, l'uomo che gli aveva dato un passaggio fin lì. Per fortuna non era ancora ripartito!

- Ehi! - chiamò Lavi a voce bassa. - Buon uomo! - questi si voltò, puntandogli contro la luce di una lanterna.

- Oh, siete voi. - disse sollevato. - Avete cambiato idea? Non vi fermate più?

- Già. - Lavi offrì un sorriso amichevole, grattandosi la nuca con fare studiatamente imbarazzato e poi gettando un'occhiata significativa a Kanda. - Yuu ha litigato con un po' di gente là dentro, per cui è meglio se non ci fermiamo. - confidò, indicando in direzione della locanda.

Kanda digrignò i denti e strinse i pugni talmente forte da piantarsi le dita nei palmi: perché diavolo doveva essere sua la colpa? Dava davvero così tanto l'impressione di essere un tipo irascibile? Non disse nulla per smentire Lavi, tuttavia, l'avrebbe punito adeguatamente _dopo _anche per quello, una volta giunti in un posto sicuro.

L'uomo ridacchiò, cosa che aumentò non poco la frustrazione di Kanda, indicando loro il carro.

- Immagino. - disse in tono comprensivo, condannando Lavi ad una punizione ben più terribile di quella che originariamente il destino (alias Kanda Yuu) aveva in serbo per lui giusto qualche istante prima. - Coraggio saltate su.

I due giovani non si fecero pregare, accomodandosi al riparo da occhi indiscreti all'interno del tendone, insieme al carico. Tutto sembrava filare liscio. Una volta usciti dal centro abitato, tutto ciò che intravedevano intorno a loro erano gli alberi ai lati del sentiero, l'oscurità della notte e la luce guida della lampada ad olio che il loro ospite teneva a cassetta per poter seguire la strada; finché d'un tratto li superarono al galoppo _quei_ cavalieri, sì, proprio quelli che erano arrivati alla locanda appena un'ora prima.

Kanda si appiattì sul fondo del carro, stringendo con tutta la sua forza la mano di Lavi, che fece altrettanto, aspettandosi da un istante all'altro la frenata brusca del conducente, costretto dai loro assalitori a fermarsi. Ma gli uomini a cavallo tirarono dritto, allontanandosi. I due giovani si guardarono, sorpresi, poi Lavi tirò un lungo sospiro di sollievo.

- Dio, erano i garzoni della locanda, vero? - Kanda si limitò ad annuire, riprendendo fiato. Lavi emise una risatina tesa. - Allora non ci stavano seguendo! Siamo proprio due... - continuò; non poté però finire la frase.

Uno scossone li fece sbandare bruscamente, poi udirono un sonoro 'crack' e il carro si inclinò da un lato. Probabilmente si era spezzato l'asse di una ruota, fu il primo pensiero che gli attraversò la mente.

- Che succede, vecchio? - gridò Kanda, cercando di affacciarsi fra i lembi della copertura dal lato del conducente. Ma non c'era nessuno a cassetta, i cavalli galoppavano imbizzarriti senza controllo.

- Non vedo niente! - gridò in quel momento Lavi, in preda al panico.

Kanda imprecò, saltando alla guida del carro e cercando disperatamente di recuperare le briglie, per poter fermare la corsa pazza dei cavalli. E poi una luce enorme li accecò, quando un Akuma immenso uscì dal nulla circostante. Sentirono solamente l'impatto terribile sul fianco del carro mentre questo si rovesciava, spinto oltre il ciglio della strada, finendo dritto nel fosso sottostante. Fortunatamente un albero arrestò la loro discesa; ormai staccato dai cavalli, il carro gli rotolò contro, schiantandosi definitivamente su di esso.

.

.

Lavi sentiva odore di fumo. Aprì lentamente l'unico occhio, però nel buio circostante distingueva a malapena la sagoma del tronco davanti al suo viso. - Yuu! - chiamò in tono disperato, ma non ricevette risposta. Armeggiò convulsamente con le merci che gli si erano rovesciate addosso, quindi frugò in preda al panico più totale fra i rottami, alla ricerca di qualunque cosa potesse fargli da torcia, sperando con tutto sé stesso di riuscire poi ad accenderla. - Sì! - gridò trionfante, quando la fiamma infine avvolse il pezzo di legno, e benedicendo il suo acciarino puntò la fiaccola improvvisata subito verso Yuu. Il giovane era pallido come un cencio, tuttavia i sacchi di spezie che trasportavano sembrava l'avessero protetto durante la caduta e anche se giaceva immobile con un rivolo di sangue che gli colava dalle labbra, respirava regolarmente. Lavi esaminò le condizioni del carro, era praticamente a pezzi, ma almeno loro sembravano essere tutti interi, seppure gli dolesse dappertutto.

Piantò la torcia fra l'erba e liberò Yuu più in fretta che poté, portandolo lontano dai rottami per controllarne le ferite. Ansimando, lo adagiò sull'erba e si guardò intorno: doveva trascinarlo via o li avrebbero trovati molto presto. Quel posto sembrava una specie di bosco, se avevano fortuna si sarebbero potuti nascondersi al suo interno e sfuggire agli Akuma prima che gli fossero di nuovo addosso. Recuperò il suo Golem e spense la torcia, scuotendo piano il ferito per farlo rinvenire.

Kanda gemette, aprendo lentamente gli occhi per vedere chi fosse che lo toccava; colui che lo stava muovendo gli posò subito la mano sulla bocca, facendogli capire di non fiatare. Lentamente, il volto contorto in una smorfia di dolore, il giovane si mise in ginocchio; il suo corpo aveva già iniziato a guarire, ma lasciò ugualmente che Lavi lo sorreggesse, passandogli il braccio attorno al collo.

Non avevano percorso che pochi passi quando udirono una voce alle loro spalle, fredda e metallica, gracchiare una promessa di morte e una luce accecante li illuminò.

- Vi ho trovati, Esorcisti! - esultò la cosa tonda svolazzante dalla bocca della brutta faccia che aveva sulla pancia, fra gli innumerevoli cannoni che le spuntavano ovunque dal corpo mostruoso.

Kanda spinse di riflesso Lavi di lato, maledicendosi per aver accettato di rinunciare a Mugen. In una situazione normale, avrebbe fatto a pezzi quello schifoso Livello 1 in un battito di ciglia, ma così, completamente disarmato, era costretto a scappare come un vigliacco.

- Corri! - gridò al compagno. - Nel bosco!

Lavi avrebbe voluto obiettare, ma vide che Kanda era già scattato verso l'unico riparo che avevano, quindi si affrettò a seguirlo. Si inoltrarono tra gli alberi, correndo e zoppicando, trascinandosi caparbiamente avanti per un tempo che gli parve infinito nel buio della notte, rischiarata solo dalla tenue luce della luna, i colpi dell'Akuma (o degli Akuma? Non avevano la minima idea di quanti ce ne fossero) che bersagliavano tutt'attorno.

Una raffica di proiettili gli esplose troppo vicino e Lavi si sentì spingere in avanti con violenza, rovinando a terra; l'istinto lo fece rotolare di lato, pronto a rialzarsi, con un solo pensiero in testa: Yuu.

Lo vide, riverso fra l'erba a pochi passi da lui, immobile nel riverbero delle esplosioni che ancora si udivano tutto intorno a loro.

- Yuu! - gridò con tutto il fiato che aveva in gola, incurante di poter essere sentito e individuato. Arrancando, lo raggiunse; come si aspettava quel testone di Yuu gli aveva fatto da scudo... stupido! Allungò una mano per controllare quanto gravi fossero le sue ferite, ma un ordine perentorio lo bloccò a mezza strada.

- Non toccarmi! - alitò Kanda, la sua voce poco più di un rantolo soffocato, eppure ferma e decisa, come sempre. - Lascia che il mio corpo guarisca dall'Akuma-virus, prima!

- Non abbiamo tempo! - ritorse Lavi, sollevandolo invece a forza e rituffandosi fra gli alberi, nascondendosi poi dietro il tronco di quello più grosso che riuscì a trovare.

Ansimando, in silenzio, ascoltò i rumori delle esplosioni allontanarsi. Per fortuna i Livello 1 erano stupidi, altrimenti...

Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio il giovane si rialzò, prendendo in braccio Kanda; questi non oppose resistenza né protestò, cosa che gli fece correre un brivido di gelo lungo la schiena. Era davvero un brutto, bruttissimo segno, le sue ferite dovevano essere particolarmente gravi se non aveva nemmeno la forza di insultarlo! Lavi riprese a camminare con la forza della disperazione, doveva trovare assolutamente un posto per prendersi cura di Yuu e tentare di medicarlo.

Come una visione onirica, all'improvviso gli si parò davanti un capanno e sentì distintamente rumore di risacca: forse c'era un lago nei pressi e quello doveva essere un rifugio per pescatori, o cacciatori. Non senza fatica, riuscì ad introdursi al suo interno e, disteso il compagno in terra, riaccese la torcia per esaminarne le ferite, inorridendo: Yuu si era preso un'intera raffica di proiettili per salvargli la vita.

I fori non sanguinavano più, però le sue condizioni non apparivano buone, e non poteva dire se anche lui non avesse lesioni interne od ossa rotte, tanto gli doleva tutto quanto. Sbarrò la porta e accese una lampada che recuperò sul tavolo della cucina, iniziando a pulire le ferite di Kanda con quel poco che trovò in casa.

- Non hai riacceso il Golem, vero? - mormorò il giovane con un filo di voce, appena lui gli fu di nuovo accanto. Lavi si bloccò, raggelato da quel pensiero, e scosse lentamente il capo. Udì l'altro emettere un suono molto simile ad un sospiro. - Bene. Vattene, allora. In un paio d'ore sarò di nuovo in piedi e ti raggiungerò. - disse poi, tossendo violentemente.

- Non pensarci nemmeno. - sussurrò Lavi, carezzandogli i capelli scarmigliati e pulendogli il sangue dalle labbra ferite. - Ce la faremo. Insieme.

- Certo. - Kanda deglutì a fatica; nonostante tutto, il tono delle sue parole era colmo di amarezza.

In quelle due ore li avrebbero trovati gli Akuma, lo sapevano benissimo entrambi. Trovati e uccisi. Era la fine della loro fuga.

Lavi infilò una mano nella tasca interna della giacca, armeggiando con qualcosa. Non aveva scelta, era tutto finito. Doveva avvisare Komui e consegnargli entrambi se volevano sopravvivere un altro po'.

"_Trovaci in fretta!" _pregò con tutto il cuore, mentre premeva il fatidico bottone.

Portò poi la stessa mano che li aveva appena traditi a coprire quella di Kanda, facendo sì che i loro anelli si toccassero; mai come in quel momento si trovò a desiderare che le superstizioni popolari avessero dietro un fondamento di verità. Se soltanto quella pietra color del sangue avesse davvero potuto guarire...

"_Cura il mio Yuu, ti supplico!"_ invocò, chinandosi ad abbracciarlo.

.

.

Un fortissimo tremito scosse la terra d'improvviso con un boato assordante e Lavi percepì subito odore di fumo. Aprì di colpo l'occhio sano, inalando a fondo; l'aria acre e pungente gli bruciò i polmoni, facendolo tossire. Doveva essersi addormentato mentre vegliava su Yuu... Si passò una mano sulla fronte; stava sudando. La temperatura era stranamente alta, e qualcosa gli diceva che erano di nuovo nei guai fino al collo. Si mosse tastoni alla ricerca della lanterna e quando la luce rischiarò l'ambiente intorno a lui sbiancò, rendendosi conto che nella capanna entrava davvero del fumo... e che quasi certamente la ragione era che stava andando a fuoco. O lei o il bosco circostante.

E c'era poco da illudersi sulla casualità dell'evento, l'esplosione era chiaro indice che gli Akuma li avevano ritrovati. Anche Yuu iniziò a tossire, riaprendo gli occhi; subito Lavi cercò di guardare fuori, intravedendo solo fiamme e fumo, quindi sbloccò la porta e aiutò Yuu ad alzarsi. Il giovane lo guardò confuso, poi capì.

- Dobbiamo uscire di qui! - esclamò Lavi, e spalancò l'uscio con un calcio. L'ingresso di aria fresca causò un risucchio di fiamme che per poco non li investì.

- Ci stanno di certo aspettando fuori, da qui non possiamo... - rantolò Kanda.

- Ciò nondimeno, noi tenteremo. - ribadì l'altro con quella sua aria sorridente da kamikaze incallito, e Kanda non poté che assecondarlo.

Lavi si lanciò attraverso le fiamme trascinandolo con sé e insieme arrancarono verso il lago con il riverbero dell'incendio che illuminava a giorno l'oscurità circostante, rendendoli un favoloso bersaglio. I due giovani lo sapevano perfettamente, ma non riuscivano ad avanzare più velocemente di così. Quando erano ormai certi di aver oltrepassato il punto critico, udirono una raffica di colpi; Lavi fu sospinto in avanti dal movimento improvviso del corpo di Kanda. Un gemito soffocato sfuggì dalle labbra del giovane ed entrambi rovinarono a terra. Gli Akuma erano già su di loro! Ma se era così... Lavi si guardò la mano, tremando alla vista del sangue che la macchiava: come temeva, Yuu si era fatto colpire di nuovo per proteggerlo. Di riflesso, contro ogni logica, si gettò su di lui, coprendolo con il proprio corpo, chiedendogli insistentemente dove era stato ferito.

- Sto... bene... - mormorò caparbiamente Kanda, cercando di scrollarselo di dosso. - Togliti!

Lavi stava per protestare quando si udirono nuove esplosioni. Presto li avrebbero raggiunti, dovevano andarsene di lì e subito, cercare di guadagnare il lago. Prese Kanda per le spalle, sollevandolo di peso e trascinandosi nella direzione in cui supponeva ci fosse l'acqua. Iniziava quasi a sentirne il movimento. "Forza!" si disse; alle esplosioni ora si erano affiancate delle strane luci, che, come fuochi fatui, danzavano nel buio, fluttuando verso di loro. Non vedendo altra via d'uscita, Lavi si fece scivolare nel lago, portando Yuu con sé e lasciando che la debole corrente li trascinasse via da quel posto maledetto. Prima di perdere conoscenza, a entrambi parve di sentire una voce familiare che li rimproverava per la loro scelleratezza: era... Lenalee?

_Siamo... salvi?_

.

.

Lavi sentiva uno strano tanfo pungergli le narici. A fatica mise a fuoco il posto in cui si trovava, e capì che quel puzzo fastidioso era odore di antisettico: doveva essere in una stanza d'ospedale.

- Yuu? - chiese subito. - Dov'è Yuu? Sta bene?

- Quasi meglio di te. Lo potrai vedere appena avranno finito di medicarlo. - l'uomo che aveva parlato gli sorrise.

Komui? Quindi erano di nuovo al Quartier Generale dell'Ordine Oscuro? Erano... prigionieri? Lavi si guardò intorno.

- Come mai non siamo già in catene? - domandò in tono amaro; Komui gli posò sul petto un piccolo martello.

- Le vostre Innocence. Non si sono disconnesse. È stato supposto che foste caduti in mano al nemico. - disse l'uomo con voce rassicurante.

- Bookman? - fu la successiva domanda di Lavi; il vecchio doveva avergli detto la verità, era impossibile che Komui non sapesse...

- È stato informato. - confermò lo scienziato. - Tuttavia, ha detto che... non verrà.

Lavi annuì. Era prevedibile, dopo quello che aveva fatto. Ma non era pentito, non avrebbe fatto marcia indietro; rinunciare a Yuu era fuori questione.

Scostò le coperte e si mise a sedere, testando le proprie condizioni: dolorante, sì, tuttavia in grado di alzarsi. Rivolse uno sguardo eloquente a Komui, staccandosi la flebo e tirandosi in piedi. L'uomo gli sorrise di nuovo, ma prima di accompagnarlo da Kanda chiamò Reever per farsi portare qualcosa.

Quando quest'ultimo entrò, portando Mugen per consegnarla a lui perché la restituisse a Yuu, Lavi non poté fare a meno di chiedersi se almeno Komui immaginasse cosa c'era realmente fra loro due.

.

.

Kanda fissava il soffitto della stanza in cui era con occhi vuoti, chiedendosi quando sarebbero venuti ad interrogarlo.

La porta che si apriva fu quindi per lui il segnale che era giunto il momento e veder comparire Lavi, invece di Lvellie o del suo tirapiedi Crow, fu per lui un'enorme sorpresa. Fissò il nuovo entrato come se fosse un fantasma, ma più di tutto, fissò ciò che aveva in mano come se non credesse potesse essere reale.

- Lavi... - mormorò. Il giovane gli sorrise, avvicinandosi al letto e posando Mugen fra le sue mani.

Kanda la strinse forte a sé, chiudendo gli occhi; qualcosa di molto simile ad un sospiro di sollievo lasciò le sue labbra, facendo allargare il sorriso sul volto del visitatore inaspettato.

- Come mai siamo liberi? - chiese quando Lavi gli si sedette accanto, posando una mano sulle sue.

- Komui ci ha coperto. Ci credevano in mano al Conte. - rispose questi. - Siamo di nuovo a casa.

Kanda distolse lo sguardo, le mani che gli tremavano per la forza con cui stava stringendo Mugen in quel momento. Sapeva cosa significava l'essere tornati a 'casa'; sapeva che Bookman avrebbe reclamato il suo discepolo, separandoli.

- Che farai, ora? - domandò allora.

- Diventerò più prudente nello sgattaiolare in camera tua, ovvio. - rispose Lavi, continuando a sorridergli.

- Come? - Kanda lo fissò, incredulo. Aveva davvero sentito quelle parole?

L'espressione sul volto del giovane Bookman era estremamente determinata.

- Non abbandonerò i miei sogni, Yuu, e nemmeno tu; continueremo a vedere l'alba insieme prima del resto del mondo. In privato. - ribadì, serio.

Dopo quello che avevano fatto per poter stare insieme, non avrebbe permesso a nulla e nessuno di dividerli. Osservò gli angoli della bocca di Kanda incurvarsi in quello che per lui era un sorriso compiaciuto.

- _CHE_. - risuonò nell'aria. Mai che desse una soddisfazione, dannato testardo!

- Lo prendo per un sì. - decise Lavi, chinandosi su di lui.

.

* * *

**.  
Note Finali:**

**(1) ****Ascensore**: esistevano già all'inizio del 1800 in fabbriche e miniere, ma con la realizzazione di edifici multi-piano gli ascensori (all'inizio a fune) diventano sempre più importanti. Nel 1853 Elisha Otis, un inventore americano, presentò una nuova soluzione di ascensore dotato di un dispositivo automatico di sicurezza, in grado di bloccare la cabina in caso di rottura della fune di sollevamento.

Trovate i dettagli della Kinkmeme Week nella pagina del forum dedicata al festival: ht tp : slash slash blackorder. forumcommunity ?t= 51204748

La discussione in cui riunire i link dei vostri lavori la trovate qui: ht tp : slash slash blackorder . forumcommunity ?t=51204752 #entry 356159895

(rimuovete gli spazi e sostituite gli slash con la barra apposita!)


End file.
